


Wolves in the forest

by InkyElster (IdeenElster)



Series: Wolf Days [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeenElster/pseuds/InkyElster
Summary: Usually, Vilkas does his best to ignore the beast blood, but it's good to run through the wilds and get away from Whiterun to be alone with Farkas for a while.Or in which Farkas and Vilkas can't get enough of one another.





	Wolves in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since the last time and I still can't get over these two

Vilkas relishes the wind stroking his fur, makes him pump his paws harder along the forest floor as he ducks around trees and over fallen logs. The beast blood always calls to him, but with Farkas panting behind him, keeping pace and occasionally pulling ahead before turning his head back towards him with his tongue lolling out, he doesn't mind as much. 

His brother may be considered slow, but he's Vilkas' and Vilkas knows all too well that Farkas pretends to be dumber than he is. Usually, they reject the beast blood, but this is just for them, these kind of days, and they can get so much farther in this shape since horses tend to shy around them.

They're almost far enough away now, but they go further still. It's always paid off to be sure, even if his brother doesn't always agree. Aela and Skjor don’t care what they do together, their beings so intertwined with their wolves for whom other rules apply. It gives them the best noses. Those two could tell with a whiff that their scents mingle too much for normal family. Farkas and him are drenched in each other. 

Kodlak... lucky for them Kodlak rejects the wolf just like they do, or he would have known, too, what Vilkas gets up to when he ventures out with his brothers deep into the wilds where they have a cottage just for themselves beside the river.

Of course they don't get quite so far today before Vilkas finds himself leaping forward, jumping onto his brother's back and topples him to the ground. His beast is less collected than Farkas’, even more temperamental and he ruts up against Farkas' behind before he can manage to stop himself. He growls. Farkas snorts out a wolfish laugh. 

Vilkas bares his teeth against his brother's neck as he shifts and wishes they had left their clothes somewhere else so he could be skin to skin with Farkas now, but maybe it's just as well that they're not, because he may not have stopped himself from thrusting into Farkas dry. 

Not that Farkas would have minded much. They have health potions with them and neither is a stranger to pain.

"Cottage's right there," Farkas rumbles, laughter still in his voice. He could fuck him dry, Vilkas knows, Farkas is no dainty man and neither in Vilkas, but Vilkas refrains for now. Instead he wordlessly pulls Farkas to his feet and drags him the last few feet to their destination. 

Usually, Vilkas is considered a well-spoken man, smart, but with the beast blood running so close under the surface of his skin the words come slowly, as if he's forgotten how to use them. "Undress, now!" he growls and gets another chuckle from his brother. 

"I like you eager like this, Vilkas," Farkas says, but he doesn't tease. He does as he’s told, something he only does for Vilkas. 

Vilkas would have ripped his clothes off him otherwise. This way though, he can quickly rid himself of his own before he tackles his brother onto the bed. Farkas fights him, bites his jaw and scratches sharp nails along Vilkas side as he rolls him over, but he manages. 

"Stay still," Vilkas growls and Farkas does, gives Vilkas the time to paw for the oil and slick up his cock. 

"Come on, brother, give it to me," Farkas rumbles and spreads his leg. It's almost enough to make Vilkas salivate. Instead, he swallows. Then he pushes in, manages to restrain himself at the last instance to go slow. After all, they want to stay here for a while. 

The slick on his cock eases the way. It's been a while since they joined like this but Farkas' body still knows what to do. Vilkas sinks in a little too dry, but so good he groans, hears Farkas echo the sound. 

"Come on, Vilkas. I'm not going to break," Farkas says, his hand on Vilkas' knee pulls at him as Farkas more comfortably moves to his knees and pushes back onto Vilkas' cock. 

Vilkas howls. Farkas moans as Vilkas pulls out, then moves in again roughly. Then Vilkas bites his brother's neck, fingernails sharper then they usually are while he digs them into Farkas' waist and really starts moving. Everything is too hot, his brother and his skin too tight as he ruts into him and comes. Distantly, Vilkas feels Farkas' elbow brush against him as Farkas fists himself and spills messily over the already less than pristine sheets. 

No one was here and no one comes here while they’re gone. His nose tells him so.

Once his breath slows, Vilkas growls but it's human instead of wolf now. He detaches himself from Farkas, checks for blood which isn't there. Only his come is leaking out of Farkas' abused hole. His brother grins. 

"What?" Vilkas snaps, belies his tone by pressing a soft kiss to Farkas' shoulder, right over the mark he bit into his flesh. 

"Feeling better?" his brother asks, much too knowing and Vilkas shakes his head, groaning. 

"Less... antsy," Vilkas finally admits. Then he gets to his feet. A moment later Farkas pulls him back onto the bed with an arm around his waist. His brother has always been the muscle between them. "Let go of me."

"I'm ready for the second round," Farkas murmurs, a growl in his voice.

Vilkas squirms out of his grip. "You always are," he scoffs. "First we will clean up, then we will check the area and then," he presses a rough kiss to Farkas' mouth, "then we can have as many rounds as you want."

"Is that a promise?" There is the wolf in Farkas' eyes, making Vilkas shudder in something that is both annoyance and desire. Only his brother can ever make him feel that way. Fortunately. Life wouldn't be the same if everyone could get under his skin like that. 

Vilkas steps back, puts some distance between them, so Farkas won’t be able to grab him as easily again. The beast may not care for smell or cleanliness, but Vilkas does, so he doesn't wait before he leaves the cottage and makes his way to the river. No one seems to be around. The banks along the water are empty except for a few mudcrabs who are far enough away not to feel bothered by him. 

Behind him, Farkas comes out of the cottage, too, and joins him. 

"All quiet," he remarks and Vilkas nods. No one is going to disturb them. In any case, anyone who tries will die. It wouldn't be the first time. News travel too fast in this land and they're not foolish enough to let word get out that he and Farkas are closer than even twins should be. "Stop thinking," Farkas murmurs into his ear. A hand travels over Vilkas back and then Farkas steps past him and into the water. 

Vilkas has always liked watching Farkas. Of the two of them, Farkas is the one who's all broad shoulders and thick muscles to Vilkas' leaner build. He's never been one for poetry and even seeing the muscles in Farkas' back and ass move won't sway him in that regard, but he can see clearly why Farkas makes some of the maidens swoon when he passes them. He’s not blind.

"Are you coming, Vilkas?" Farkas calls and Vilkas shakes himself out of the romantic thoughts, following him into the water. The season has left the river chilled, but that only helps him keep his head when Farkas hands come to rub his back while Vilkas briskly washes his own front. 

"We should get back inside for the second round," Vilkas says, even though he likes fucking under the stars as much as his brother does. Still, the thought of being seen nags at him. At least it does for a moment, before he brushes it away. Whoever sees them will die a quick and bloody death. He's never cared for what other people thought of him, so he doesn't resist when Farkas only hums and turns him around to slant their lips together.

Farkas moans when the tip of Vilkas' tongue brushes against his and then they're kissing more deeply, hands grasping each other and roaming wherever they can reach.  
At some point or another, Farkas moves forward and Vilkas steps back until his back hits a rock. Farkas nips at his bottom lip. "Turn around, please," he says. 

And Vilkas does, bends forward at the waist too and splays his fingers against the unforgiving surface, looking back at Farkas over his shoulder. "Come on then, Farkas."

It’s a challenge he knows his brother will accept all too eagerly.

At his words, Farkas smiles. Then broad hands spread the cheeks of Vilkas' ass open. Water splashes as Farkas kneels behind him in the shallows and Vilkas' mouth drops open on a gasp when Farkas presses his lips to his hole in a filthy kiss, first licking over him with the broad of his tongue before stabbing inside with the tip.

"I love the sounds you make," Farkas rumbles against his skin and Vilkas swallows down the moan to not give him the satisfaction. He's always been weak for him though and soon enough he groans again when Farkas lets a finger join the movement of his tongue.

"Get up here and fuck me properly," Vilkas hisses out as his fingers dig against the rock. If Farkas won't let up, his nails will be bloody by the time he's done, but he knows what Farkas really wants. It's always been the same since the first time they did this. When Farkas first went to his knees and buried his face between the cheeks of Vilkas' ass.

"Later," Farkas says, promises really. They always make up for the times in between when they leave the Companions for a few days. The times where they don't touch one another at all. At least not more than siblings are supposed to. 

Farkas licks into him again, pressing a second finger in beside the first and curling his tongue around them. Vilkas pants as if he can't get enough air into his lungs. That's what Farkas does to him. 

This way it takes a while. Tension builds up slowly until his seed spills into the water and gets washed away. He has to yank Farkas up by the hair to make him stop his assault on his oversensitive hole, but Farkas only grins at him and licks his lips. 

"I like the way you taste, brother," he says. 

Vilkas scoffs, glances down at Farkas' cock all but dripping into the lake. "Let's get inside now, you oaf."

Farkas laughs and leads the way back to their cottage, beast blood still so close to the surface that neither of them needs to look around for intruders. Only the heartbeats of animals surround them and once inside, Vilkas pushes Farkas up against the closed door and kisses him. Farkas' arms wind around him, hard cock pressing up against Vilkas' belly. 

Blind, Vilkas steps back. Farkas follows him without letting go and just before they hit the bed, Vilkas turns them around and pushes Farkas down. Then he straddles him, leans down for another kiss. Back home in Whiterun they need to be much more careful when they want to do this kind of thing. So usually they didn't. 

Farkas' hands roam over his back, his sides, before they leave and come back slick. A finger pushes in between his legs while Vilkas lets his own trail all over Farkas' chest and down to his cock. Farkas bites his lips when Vilkas wraps his palm around him and squeezes lightly. 

"Brother," Farkas hisses, moans when Vilkas strokes up, then down and fondles his balls. “Vilkas.” In retaliation, Farkas adds two more fingers, even though Vilkas doesn't need the preparation, and twists. They've spend many hours exploring each others bodies and both of them are well acquainted with that particular spot inside of them, but the feeling still hits Vilkas unprepared, has him bow his back and moan despite still being oversensitive.

Vilkas lasts only a few moments of the teasing touches before he tightly grips Farkas' wrist and pulls his finger out while his other positions Farkas' cock. Then he sits, one slow glide down until his ass brushes the curls of Farkas' groin. He gasps, pants as if Farkas' cock pushed the air out of him. It certainly feels like it. Farkas is no small man, girth holding Vilkas open. Maybe he doesn't quite wait long enough before he moves, but Vilkas likes the rough drag against his opening and judging by Farkas' cry he likes it, too. 

Vilkas knows he does. 

Slowly at first, he moves up and down Farkas' length, teasing both of them, until Farkas grabs his waist, leaving finger-shaped bruises as he pulls him down none-too-gently and spears him on his cock. Vilkas cries out when the world tilts and Farkas puts him on his back.

"Tease," Farkas mutters into his ear. Then Vilkas' knees are guided to his chest and Farkas pulls almost all the way out, thrusts in while Vilkas is almost folded in half. 

Vilkas screams. 

The first few times they fucked, they had fumbled, awkwardly getting to know each other and getting each other off. But that had been then. Now Farkas knows exactly how to move, how to angle his hips and his cock glances over that spot inside of Vilkas on every motion of his hips. Pressure builds up low in Vilkas pelvis, grows with every inward thrust, leaves him gasping when Farkas pulls out until Farkas is only rutting into him, chest almost against his own. 

"Scream for me, brother," Farkas pants, pupils blown. 

Vilkas jerks his head. He turns and bites Farkas jaw, the slope of his shoulder where it meets his neck and Farkas lets out a deep moan. 

"Thought so," Farkas laughs, ruts down and in, not straying far and pushing there without letting Vilkas catch a breath. It's building up and up and up and Vilkas buries his teeth in Farkas' flesh to keep the noises in until Farkas wretches himself away, hunching over him and pushing deep one last time as he groans. Wetness spills into Vilkas, making him feel a different kind of full, carrying him through the aftershocks. 

He lays limp. 

His brother moves first, probably since he is lagging one orgasm behind Vilkas' three. Gently he eases his legs down and straight, massaging the muscle the way they sometimes do after intense training that leaves them tense and hurting. Vilkas sighs, presses a kiss to Farkas' cheek when Farkas rubs their heads together in a distinctly wolfish gesture. 

"Let me up," Farkas tells him and Vilkas lets his arms fall to the bed, drapes them over his own burning face instead. A kiss is pressed to his chest and the mattress dips as Farkas gets up. 

"Where are you going, Farkas?" Vilkas makes his voice work, peaking from underneath his forearm to see Farkas come back with a rag. Farkas shakes the wet cloth vaguely in his direction. 

"You're always going on about cleanliness," Farkas teases and laughs when Vilkas curls onto his side to get close enough to bite his waist when Farkas climbs back onto the bed, beast blood pumping. Then a line of damp coolness trails over Vilkas' back and he lies back again, humming happily and ignoring his brother's chuckle while Farkas cleans him up. The rag passes over his behind but not between and Vilkas groans, knows what's coming when Farkas eases him more comfortably onto his belly and shoves a pillow underneath to raise him up. 

"You're insatiable," Vilkas grouses, but pushes the other pillow to join the other and make it more comfortable for Farkas kneeling behind him. 

His answer is a bite to a cheek. 

Vilkas snorts and a kiss follows the hint of teeth. 

"You know me so well, brother," Farkas says and soon after, the flat of his tongue strokes over Vilkas' taint, licking up the trail of come that tickled out of his hole. Then he pushes in, chasing it inside where he's buried himself so often since their youth and marked Vilkas as his in the most intimate manner. 

Vilkas hums. Farkas' beard scratches over his sensitive skin, no doubt leaving its own marks which will linger and fade. The stimulation isn't enough to get Vilkas more than half-hard but Farkas is panting as if he can't get enough as his tongue keeps moving, stabbing into Vilkas and pushing as deep as he can. 

Eventually, Vilkas reaches back. 

Farkas hisses when he's pulled up by the hair and he hunches over Vilkas' back, rubbing his hard shaft in between Vilkas' cheeks. 

"Finish in my mouth, Farkas," Vilkas says, feeling teeth against his shoulder and Farkas worrying his skin. 

"I could finish right here," Farkas says, rubbing to underline his point. "Lick it up again after."

Vilkas laughs. "I bet you would," he says, "but the sun's gone down and we should sleep or hunt." He lets go of the strands and pats Farkas' head. "Be a good puppy."

A sharper nip to his shoulder this time, making Vilkas hiss and chuckle, but Farkas rolls him onto his side and kneels beside his head. Vilkas opens his mouth to receive his cock. He licks over the head before he takes him deep, making Farkas moan and grip strands of his hair. 

"Brother," Farkas whispers and pushes deeper. One of his hands reaches out to fondle Vilkas' half-hard cock to full hardness, because he's never been able to keep his hands to himself when they are intimate with one another. It has them shifting until Vilkas lies on his back again and Farkas straddles his head, facing his feet. 

"You're comfortable?" Vilkas asks and then his mouth is too full to speak when he pulls Farkas' hips down and takes his cock again. 

"Always when I'm with you," Farkas says and moans, rutting down and making Vilkas choke on his cock the way Vilkas likes and will never admit. His hands trail over Vilkas' waist and Vilkas spreads his thighs, pushing his cock up into empty air before Farkas leans down and strokes his cock, other hand roaming between his legs to stuff two fingers into Vilkas' hole again. 

The groan is muffled by the length spearing his mouth, but Farkas pinches his waist and cries out as the vibrations shake over his cock. Then Farkas kisses the tip of his cock and then, finally, wet heat slides down over him as well as Farkas takes him into his mouth. Meanwhile, the fingers rest inside of him, crooking now and then and aid Vilkas along. The last time is always lazy, for taking their time. Vilkas presses the flat of his tongue against Farkas' cock, feels him rut down and thrusts up himself. He lets his own fingers trail between the cheeks of Farkas' ass and over his hole, teasing him before he pushes inside. 

They rock together until the taste of come bursts over his tongue and Vilkas jerks his hips up, makes Farkas gag on him as he spills his own seed into his willing and waiting mouth. 

Farkas hand pets his belly. Then he collapses onto his side, rolls around until they're face to face. Vilkas crinkles his face as he tastes himself on Farkas' tongue, but he doesn't push him away. Instead he melts into his brother's embrace in a way no one else has ever seen him do. 

"We should sleep now and hunt later," Farkas says. A yawn underlines his words and he digs his nose into Vilkas' collarbone. 

Vilkas huffs out a laugh and cards his hands through Farkas' hair. "Yes. You've worn me out." He slants his lips over Farkas' temple before he scoots down until they can wrap around each other and press their foreheads together, the way they slept when they were still pups. Then he closes his eyes, answers the beast blood's call to him and listens to Farkas' heartbeat slow in sleep.


End file.
